All I Ever Wanted
by Dorkfishe97
Summary: Kagome is on the other side of the well, closed off from InuYasha. She finds an old picture and everything comes crashing back. SongFic for the song All I Ever Wanted. I own nothing.


Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or the song _All I Ever Wanted _by Kelly Clarkson

* * *

><p><em>Tear at the photographs,<br>__But yesterday won't let go  
><em>_Everyday, everyday, every minute_

I look at the photograph I hold in my hands. It was the one that Sango had snapped with my camera when we weren't paying attention. I was leaning against InuYasha, and it was one of those rare moments when he actually let me. It seemed like those stolen moments of peace in the past had grabbed my heart and wouldn't let go. Everyday and every minute I was thinking about InuYasha.

_Here comes the emptiness  
><em>_Just can't leave lonely alone  
><em>_Everyday, everyday, hey, hey_

Seeing the picture after all of these years and thinking about my lost love brought back the emptiness I knew that it promised. It had been years since I had seen this picture. It had hurt too much to look at his face when I knew that InuYasha was out of my reach forever. It seemed that everyday and every single minute that I was alone. No matter what I did I was still lonely.

_This second chance is really getting me down_

The second chance that I had received for life just seemed unfair. After the final battle with Naraku was over, the wish to make the jewel disappear sent me back to my own time. What was the point of a second chance if I didn't have my friends to spend it with? The second chance that I got was already wasted before fate had thrown it at me.

_You give and take  
><em>_Everything that I had dreamed about.  
><em>_It's time you let me know, let me know, just let go_

It seemed as if everything I had dreamed about was taken away. I had planned to stay in the past by InuYasha's side, even if I knew that he really loved Kikyo and not me. Sometimes I wonder if we could have been happy eventually. I that we could have. Being friends would be better than being nothing. It would be better for me just to let go.

_All I ever wanted, all I ever wanted  
><em>_Was a simple way to get over you  
><em>_All I ever wanted, all I ever wanted  
><em>_Was an in between to escape this desperate scene  
><em>_Where every love reveals the truth  
><em>_Baby, cuz all I ever wanted, all I ever wanted  
><em>_Was you_

_I'd rather walk alone  
><em>_Don't wanna chase you around  
><em>_Everyday, everyday, every minute_

I tried to convince myself that I'd rather be alone. I really don't want to spend my whole life lying to myself. I don't want to chase the idea of him around everyday and every minute. Nobody that I could ever meet would amount up to InuYasha.

_I'd fall a thousand times  
><em>_'Fore I'd let you drag me down  
><em>_Everyday, everyday, hey, hey_

I'm falling all the time, trying not to let this love-sick depression drag me down. The most ironic part is that when I was younger I said I would willing fall a thousand time before I would let love drag me down. It seems like I'm taking back my words everyday. It's funny how the tables can turn so suddenly.

_Your new beginning was the perfect ending  
><em>_But I keep feeling like we've already been here before  
><em>_Everyday, everyday, hey, hey_

It seems like this new beginning was the perfect ending to something they all were telling me would never work. I guess that it was a blessing, but it feels so much like a curse. Sometimes I get the strangest feeling that we've already been here before, but then again, it feels like everyday I'm losing my mind.

_All I ever wanted, all I ever wanted  
><em>_Was a simple way to get over you  
><em>_All I ever wanted, all I ever wanted  
><em>_Was an in between to escape this desperate scene  
><em>_Where every love reveals the truth  
><em>_Baby, cuz all I ever wanted, all I ever wanted  
><em>_Was-_

_Tell me with so many out there  
><em>_Why I always turn to you_

What I really want to know is that with so many other guys out there, why I always come back him. I should move on and spare myself the heartache, but every time I try, there is something missing.

_Your goodbyes tear me down every time  
><em>_And it's so easy to see that the blame is on me_

It should be easy to move on. He would always hurt me with his goodbyes. I should be angry at him for every time he left for Kikyo. I shouldn't be acting like some love-sick Juliet. The worst part is that I can't help but blame myself because I'm the one holding on when I should just let go.

_All I ever wanted, all I ever wanted  
><em>_Was a simple way to get over you  
><em>_All I ever wanted, all I ever wanted  
><em>_Was an in between to escape this desperate scene_

_All I ever wanted, all I ever wanted  
><em>_Was a simple way to get over you  
><em>_All I ever wanted, all I ever wanted  
><em>_Was an in between to escape this desperate scene_

_Where every love reveals the truth  
><em>_Baby, cuz all I ever wanted, all I ever wanted  
><em>_Was you_

All I ever really wanted was a simple way that I could get over this love that I felt for him. All I ever wanted was an in between that I could go to and escape this desperate scene. All I ever wanted was a place where every love reveals the truth. But most of all, all that I ever really wanted was him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I was doing the dishes and listening to my iPod (what a surprise!) when this song came on. I heard the chorus and I was inspired! I throw the dish rag into the sink (and got water every where) and run to my bedroom for a pen and paper. It took me about twenty minutes to write this. I really like the way that it turned out! The only problem now is that my mother thinks I'm crazy (er) because she witness the whole thing. **

**So tell me what you think! I love hearing from you! Any tip and comments are welcome!**


End file.
